Love and Talents
by Shalphine90210
Summary: Clare and Eli meet and Degrassi Talents and Art's school they start off as friends but what if Eli wants more than friends but he's dating Julia will he do whatever it takes to win Clare's heart or just stay with Julia I know dumb right lol but just read it you might enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

(Clare)

I was so exicted why you must ask becuase today I get to adution for a place and if I make it i get to go to a school for talents and other stuff my talents is that i can sing and dance but for my audtion I'm only singing the school I'm going to is call Degrassi and I been begging my parents if i can go and they finally said yes 'Edwards' this guy said I jump up and walk into the adutioning room 'Hello everybody my name is Clare Edwards I'm 16 and i will be singing Adele Set Fire To Rain' I said they nodded and I began

_Adele-Set Fire To Rain_

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Where it felt something die  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
Where it felt something die  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

I finish and the judges look surprise 'Wow you do have talents I hope your interseted in going to this school because your in' this lady said I jump up and down 'Oh my gosh thank you so much you won't be dissapointed' I said I ran out and felt so happy 'Yes' I said


	2. Chapter 2

(Eli POV)

I walk into the audtion room I heard cool things about Degrassi Art's and Talent's School but why I'm really here is because of my girfriend Julia she got into this school about a year ago and is in grade 11 and she thought it would be better if I went to school with her 'Elijah Goldsworthy' a lady call out I got up and walk into the audtion room on my way there I saw a pretty auburn headed girl with beautiful blue eyes and boy did she look happy she notice I was staring at her because she lifted her head towards me she smile 'Good Luck' she blush before walking off 'Thanks' I reply back she look back but kept walking off I entered the room and got on stage'Good day sir I assume you will be playing gutair and singing' this guys ask I nodded 'Yes sir I will be playing a song by Linkin Park- Numb' I spoke he nooded and I began

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_  
_Don't know what you're expecting of me_  
_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._  
_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know_  
_I may end up failing too._  
_But I know_  
_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware._  
_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_  
_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_  
_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._  
_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

I finish smoothly or so I hope I did I know it's rock music I like hip hop also too but you can't play it on gutair 'Wow it's seems like you have alot of potential' one of the judges said I look at them 'Your in but please let this not be a mistake I'm making I assume' the judge said my face lid up 'No sir not at all' I assured him 'Very well have a good year' the judge said I nodded and ran off I can't beleive I actually made it I got in my car and drove off to Julia's house of course she answered 'Hey baby how did it go' she ask I pretended to be hurt 'It didn't go so well' I said her face softend 'What...what...happend I was sure you were going to make it your singing is beautiful' she said about to cry I laugh 'Well they said I had alot of potential and to have a awesome year at Degrassi Art's and Talent's School' I told her her face lid up and she smack me 'You ass' she said wiping her eyes she hugged me 'Congratulations i'm so proud of you'she said I hug her back and she pull away 'Now we both can hang out alot more' she said I smiled at her 'Well baby I gotta go get ready for tommrow I'll call you later ok' I assured her she smiled and gave me a kiss 'Ok I love you' she said 'You too' I call back I hop into my car and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

(Clare POV)

I was walking home sense I somehow miss the bus and to make it worse it was raining and I was completly soak but I couldn't stop dreaming about the green eyes boy he was so cute I hope he made it so I can nicely introuduce myself I wasn't even close to home when I heard a beep I look back and it was a hearse hmmmmmm who drives a hearse might be a funreal poor person I kept on walking and the car beep again I stop and look back 'Hey miss do you need a ride' a male voice said I look into the car and it was the green eyed boy wow that was fast I decided to play along

'Thanks but I'm not allowed to ride with strangers' I said smiling he smirk 'Well then my name is Eli I'm 17 yrs old and I'm in grade 12th and you' he ask I smiled 'Clare Edwards 16 yrs old and I'm grade 11th' I said he smirk 'Well now Clare now that were not strangers do you need a ride' he ask again I nodded and open the door he smirk at me 'Where to' he ask 'Uhhh it's just a couple blocks down' I told him he nodded and drove off 'So can you care to explain why your driving a hearse' I ask him he chuckled 'Well my car who name is Morty is my best guy friend and doesn't like to be a mention a hearse is my car I guess you can say I like old vintage things' he said

I nodded in argreement 'So guess what' he ask 'What' I reply 'I made it' he said I was confused at frist but then remeber 'Aw congratulations that's awesome' I said he smirk 'Yeah I know I am amazing' he said I hit his shoulder 'Ow very abusive you know I shouldn't be taking this after all I am the one whose taking you home' he teased 'Oh really well I guess I should be going then' I said pretending to reach for the door but he quickly grab my hand

'Nope to late your staying in here with me' he said I realize he was still holding my hand and I blush at the feeling 'Eli' I spoke slowly 'Yep' he responded 'Uhhhh m-my h-ha-hand' I studdered he notice and quickly letted go 'Sorry about that' he said for the next few mintues it was awarked silent 'Just make a right and my house is here' I ordered him he obeyed and made a right he pull up to my house 'Thank you so much Eli' I said he nodded 'No problem it's the least I can do' he said I nodded and got out the car 'So I'll see you later' I said he smirk

'Guess you will' he reply I nodded and walk away 'Clare wait' I turned around 'Yes' I asked 'Do you want my number I mean if you don't want it- I cutted him off 'I would love to have your number' I said he blush madly and we both exchange numbers 'I'll text you later' he said 'I'll be here' I reply he nooded and drove off I sigh and walk into the house 'Clare is that you' my mother call out 'Yes mom' I reply she ran out the kitchen 'So how did it go' she ask 'I made it' I said she smiled 'Congratulations' she said my dad came down 'What's the news' he ask 'Sweetie Clare made it' my mother said he smile at me 'Good job baby girl I knew you was going to make it you have a lovely voice' he said 'Thank's dad I'm going to go get ready for bed' I said he smiled and so did my mother she smooth my cheek and walk off I headed upstairs and change into my pj's it was only 9:00 pm and I felt my phone vibrate I look and it was Eli

**Eli: Hey do u need a ride tommrow**

**Clare: Ummmm i dont know u might take full advantge of me tommrow**

**Eli: (raises and eyebrow) r u offering ;-)**

**Clare lol yes Eli i would love to have a ride for school tommrow**

**Eli: kk night**

**Clare: Night :-)**

I sigh it's like Eli and I knew each other for so long hopefully our friendship can last a lifetime or so I hope I sigh and drifited of into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately this chapter is kind've short well I don't know depending how you look at it and sorry for any mistake it's 2 in the morning and I got bored so enjoy **

(Eli POV)

I woke up the next day and got ready for school I was to be honest nervous because I didn't tell Julia about Clare and let's be for real I don't have many girls as friends due to Julia I got dress put on my black skinny jeans, black and white strap shirt, black converse, and last but not least my guitar necklace I grab my guitar and headed out.

I drove to Julia's house and she was waiting I got out and she ran to hug me 'Hey baby you ready to go' she ask 'Um yeah about that I meet a new friend and she's going to be riding with us' I calmly explained to her she glared at me 'Oh ok' she said somewhat calmly 'You're not mad' I ask her surprise she smile 'I know how much this is to you and if she's your friend then hey what the hell' she said bubbly I gave a passionate kiss 'Julia I'm so proud of you' I say to her 'I love you' she said 'I love you to baby' I replied we got in the car and I drove to Clare's house 'But Eli if she tries anything on you I will attack' Julia said I chuckle 'Don't worry babe she not like them hoes or skanks' I assured her

When I pull up to Clare's house Clare was already waiting I got out 'Hey' she said 'Hey Clare' I responded she look at Julia 'Oh sorry Clare this is my girlfriend Julia, Julia this is Clare' I say Clare smile 'Hi nice to meet you' she said nicely 'You to' Julia say 'Well girls let's go' I say we all hop in 'So Julia what grade are you in' Clare ask 'I'm in 11th you' Julia ask Clare 'Me too' Clare say 'Julia I must say you have strength my friend' she said 'What do you mean' Julia ask confused 'You and this animal' Clare tease Julia laugh real hard 'Hey that hurt' I said faking a tear 'Clare you have no idea' Julia joke they both kept laughing teasing me but I didn't mind they were actually getting along we pull up to the school we got out 'Well I'll meet you two lovebirds later' Clare says we wave back to her and she walks off

'Eli she actually cool I like her I think I finally have a new friend whose a girl' she says I smile at her 'I'm glad you like her' I said I gave her a kiss and we headed off I saw Clare at her locker 'Hey Clare I hope you're not mad at me' I ask her she look up at me 'No why would I be mad' she ask 'Well I didn't tell you about my girlfriend' I explain 'Oh Julia she cool but Eli you don't have to tell me it is none of my business' she responded I stare at her eyes they were so beautiful and her everything 'Eli' she said I snap out 'Sorry' I say she laughs 'I'll see you later' she says walking off I watch her every move this year is going to be hard


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so you guy's are right I did screw up on the summary but to be honest I didn't even know what this story going to be about and I'm the one writing it so change of plans this is the real summary **

**Summary**

**Clare meets Eli and they become friends Eli has a girlfriend but he can't help but feel attractive to Clare but once Eli see's Clare with a new friend he can't help but feel jealous and does something about that Eli/Julia Eli/Clare also Clare/?**

(Clare POV)

I'm going to be honest I was a bit disappoint when Eli told me about his girlfriend but at least she kind and funny I got out of my math class and went into my chorus class and saw Julia and Eli 'Hey guys' I say walking up to them 'Hey Clare oh my gosh this is great were all going to be singing together' she said cheerfully I smile 'Do you know what song were singing' I ask Julia shook her head no and Eli just shrug his shoulders we kept talking until my teacher came in

'Good morning everyone if we can please get in a line tallest kids to shortest kid' she ordered I stood next to Julia and she was next to Eli on my other side this boy was there he had a slide smirk something like Eli's and he was dress and black skinny jeans with a white shirt 'Okay class today were going to have some volunteers for those who wants to sing solo anybody up for it' she ask nobody raise their hands but I felt my arm tickle and I raise it 'Okay Mrs. Edwards come on down' she ask I stare at her but slowly walk down I glare at the boy next to me and he chuckled I stood in front of the class I look over to Julia and she mouthed '_**Don't worry you'll do great' **_I look over at Eli and he smirk I slowly started to sing

"_**Taylor Swift-Eyes Open"**_

_**Everybody's waiting**_

_**Everybody's watching**_

_**Even when you're sleeping**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**The tricky thing**_

_**Is yesterday we were just children**_

_**Playing soldiers**_

_**Just pretending**_

_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**_

_**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**_

_**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**_

_**Where everybody stands and keeps score**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_

_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_

_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**_

_**Every lesson forms a new scar**_

_**They never thought you'd make it this far**_

_**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**_

_**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now**_

I finish and the class clap for me 'Good job Miss. Edwards' my teacher said I nodded and walk back 'Your voice is beautiful' the boy next to me said I blush lightly 'Any more volunteers' my teacher ask nobody raise their hand she sigh 'Okay I'm going to give everybody 5 minutes and there were all singing together as a class' my teacher walk off but she stop to look at me 'Oh Clare by the way you have extra credit' she smile and continued walking off

I glare at the boy 'Why did you do that' I ask he smirk at me 'Well you know your pretty but I wanted to know if you can really sing' he said I blush 'Well still that wasn't cool' I replied he chuckle 'Hey I gave you extra credit doesn't that count for something' he say I laugh a little 'No you owe me' I say he raise and eye brow 'Do I' he ask I nodded he pull out his hand 'The name is Reese' he said 'Clare' I replied shaking his hands I was about to say something but Julia pull me back 'Oh my gosh Clare your voice was beautiful' she says I smile 'Thanks' I replied 'I didn't take you as the participate type of person' Eli replied smugly 'I'm not that boy tickle my arm and of course I raise it' I assured him Julia giggle 'He likes you' she says 'You think so' I ask she nodded we look at Eli and he seem so deep and thought.

(Eli POV)

That loser touch my girl wait she not mine I love Julia but I can't help but feel jealous towards the dude I mean he made Clare laugh and giggle even blush I always make her do that I haven't even meet this girl in less think like 24 hours and I like her so much am I falling out of love with Julia I hope not 'ELI' Julia snap I look at her 'Sorry' I say she patted my arm 'Tired' she ask I nodded a yes

'Okay class let's get this show on the road I have a musical play coming up and if anyone is welcome to come and audition for any roles please let me know' my teacher says she handed us a piece of sheet music and I sigh of course she would pick this song 'Okay class let's begin shall we' she spoke and we all began to sing I look over at Clare and she was real close to the dude and he put his arms over her 'Eli stay focused' Julia whisper to me she's right

"_**Maroon 5-Moves Like Jagger"**_

_**Oh, yeah**_

_**Oh!**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Just shoot for the stars**_

_**If it feels right**_

_**And aim for my heart**_

_**If you feel like**_

_**And take me away and make it OK**_

_**I swear I'll behave**_

_**You wanted control**_

_**So we waited**_

_**I put on a show**_

_**Now I make it**_

_**You say I'm a kid**_

_**My ego is big**_

_**I don't give a shit**_

_**And it goes like this**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Take me by the tongue**_

_**And I'll know you**_

_**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**_

_**And I'll show you**_

_**All the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

We finish early due to the bell sound and we pack our belongings 'Okay guy I'll meet you when it's time to leave' Clare says walking off 'Hey Clare wait' says that dude she smile and they walk off together 'Aw Eli they look so cute together maybe we all can go on a double date' Julia says 'I don't trust that guy' I say angrily 'Don't worry Eli, Clare's a big girl she can handle herself' she said she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walk offI stared at her while she was walkig off am I really over reacting

**A/N also if you guys can pm me or comment me because I really want to complete this story but I'm getting in the case of writers block lol so if you guys can help that will be really great thanks and I hope you enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

(Clare POV)

I was on my way out today has been the best day I made 3 new friends name Reese, Adam, and Alli there are so funny and of course me and Julia are very close but with Eli he's been moody lately I was waiting for him and Julia when Reese came up to me 'Can't get enough of me can you' I tease at him he chuckle 'No I can't' he said honestly I blush 'I came over here to know if I can get your number so we can get to know each other a lot more' he ask bravely I shrug and we exchange numbers 'What's your talent' I ask him he smirk 'I can sing, dance, play guitar, make pretty girls like you fall for me' he said I groan 'You are so uhh' he laugh 'I'm going to take that as a compliment' he said walking closely I look down he smooth my cheek 'Your very pretty' he said 'Th-thanks' I studded we were both leaning in when someone angrily yell at us

'HEY GET AWAY FROM HER' I look up and it was Eli 'Eli chill he's not going to harm me' I assured him 'Yeah Eli way to ruin the moment' Julia said to him 'It's ok I gotta go anyways I'll text you later Clare' Reese says he gave me a peck on the cheek and walk off I angrily glare at Eli 'Why did you do that' I ask him harshly he glare back 'I don't you two kissing all on my car' he explain I shook my head 'Your so selfish' I said to him I look over at Julia 'I'm sorry Julia but I won't be riding with you two' I say walking to the bus stop waiting for the bus

(Julia POV)

'Great Eli just great the one friend I only ever made is gone because of your stupide attitude' I yell at him he face me 'That guy is a jerk he's not good for her' he said I stare at him 'And how would you know Mr. Know it all' I ask him he sigh 'Eli you have a girlfriend, what's so bad about Clare wanting a boyfriend' I ask him he sigh he open my car door and I cross my arms 'I'm not riding with you today' I told him he look at me confused 'Sense you made Clare mad and ruin her moment I will riding the bus with her' I explain to him walking off

(Eli POV)

'You don't even like public transportation' I assured her 'Yeah with you I don't' she call back dammit I said I screw this one up bad and to make it worse Clare is mad at me I got in the car and sat there so I decided to make a song **(Okay so in this story let's just pretend he actually made the song up knowing he didn't') **I kept writing it and when I look outside it was dark damn I look up at my phone and it was 8:00 I drove to Clare house and park in front of her house I saw her window light on and then climb on the tree to her balcony I can't believe that I actually did that I knock on her door and she answer 'What do you want' she ask 'To apologize for my actions earlier' I assured her

she cross her arms 'Go on' she replied I sigh 'Clare to me your like my little sister that I met your like best friend and I just didn't want you to get hurt' I explain to her she sigh 'Eli, Reese is a good guy he makes good grades he sings and dance and is full of happiness' she said I felt jealously throughout my whole body 'I know he makes you happy but I wanted to come here and say I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me' I ask her she sigh 'Fine only one condition' she said 'Anything' I told her 'I want a ride tomorrow from and back to school' she giggle I roll my eyes 'Sure why not' I said I walk up to her and gave her a hug I stare into her eyes 'Blue' I whisper 'Blue what' she ask 'Blue eyes' I said she look at me confused 'Your eyes are very beautiful and so blue so that's your new nickname' I smirk at her and she blush 'Ok I like it' she replied we laugh and said goodbyes I hop in the car and sat there 'Dammit I forgot to sing her the song' I say to myself but I shrug 'Oh well' I said driving back home

(Clare POV)

I smile at myself and I heard my phone vibrate I look and it was a text message from Reese

**Reese: Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell you don't know oh oh you don't know you're beautiful**

**Clare: Lol cute but sorry to break it to you I hate one direction**

**Reese: Thank God or else I wouldn't like you**

**Clare: lol so what's up**

**Reese: Well I was wondering if you would want to hand out with me**

**Clare: Sure I would love you**

**Reese:?**

**Clare: I meant 'to' sorry my fault**

**Reese: Lol love you to anyways I was hoping Friday at 8:00 we can watch a movie and eat dinner**

**Clare: Sounds nice can't wait**

**Reese: Will your friend mind**

**Clare: Who **

**Reese: Emo boy**

**Clare: He doesn't care he has a girlfriend **

**Reese: Didn't seem like it **

**Clare: What do you mean? **

**Reese: Forget it I'm going to bed night**

**Clare: Night **

I was still confused on what Reese meant by but I shrug it off and got ready for bed I was so excited for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

(Clare POV)

I was super excited today why you ask because it's friday I'm so happy I feel like singing that Rebecca Black it's friday song which I did waiting for Eli to come I heard my door ring and when I answered he was there 'Hey you ready' he ask I nodded and jump up and down he look confused I got in the car 'Hey Clare' Julia says 'Hey Jules guess what' I told her 'What' she asks 'Reese ask me out tonight and were going to see a movie not to mention and nice dinner' I say she squeals 'You go girl I'm so coming over to help what you wearing' she says I laugh and when I look over at Eli he look beyond piss 'Eli is their somthing wrong' I ask him 'Like you care' he snap I felt like someone stab me in the heart I hop out the car while he was driving 'Clare get back in the car' he yell I ignore him and walk off to school which of course he rode behind me I was greeted by Reese 'What's wrong' he ask 'My stupid friend he's been mean to me lately' I say 'Which one' he ask 'Eli' I responded he smirks 'I think I know why' he says smugly 'Why' I ask 'He jealous Clare' he says 'Oh what' I ask him back he rolls his eyes 'Your so lucky your cute' he says I roll my eyes 'He likes you Clare maybe even love you from the way I see it' he says 'He has a girlfriend he doesn't like me that way' I assured him 'Clare I'm a guy I know the signs I once was in love' he says walking away I stood there 'Clare oh my gosh are you alright I'm so sorry for Eli behavior' Julia came up to me I nod my head 'It's alright anyways I gotta go see you in chorus class' I say waving back she waves

(Eli POV)

I was mad again but it's hard when the girl you really like is dating some douche she only meet in one day I was on my way to chorus class I came in and stood next to Julia I look for Clare but she was on the 3rd row while I was on the 4th 'Ok class anyone wanna do solo's today' the teacher ask I raise my hand 'Wow Mr. Goldsworthy you may take your place' she said I got up and walk there I look at Clare and she look beyond piss same goes for Julia even though I don't know why she's mad but I began

_**"Drake-Marvin's Room"**_

_**Cups of the Rosy**_  
_**Bitches in my old phone**_  
_**I should call one and go home**_  
_**I've been in this club too long**_  
_**The woman that I would try**_  
_**Is happy with a good guy**_

_**But I've been drinking so much**_  
_**That I'ma call her anyway and say**_  
_**"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad**_  
_**I know you still think about the times we had"**_  
_**I say, "fuck that nigga that you think you found**_  
_**And since you picked up I know he's not around"**_

_**(Are you drunk right now?)**_

_**I'm just sayin' you could do better**_  
_**Tell me have you heard that lately?**_  
_**I'm just sayin' you could do better**_  
_**And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**_

_**Uh, cups of the XO**_  
_**All my people been here**_  
_**I see all of her friends here**_  
_**Guess she don't have the time to kick it no more**_  
_**Flights in the morning**_  
_**What you doing that's so important?**_  
_**I've been drinking so much**_  
_**That I'ma call you anyway and say**_

_**"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad**_  
_**I know you still think about the times we had"**_  
_**I say, "fuck that nigga that you think you found**_  
_**And since you picked up I know he's not around"**_  
_**(Are you drunk right now?)**_

_**I'm just sayin', you could do better**_  
_**Tell me have you heard that lately**_  
_**I'm just sayin' you could do better**_  
_**And I'll start hatin' only if you make me**_

_**I think I'm addicted to naked pictures**_  
_**And sittin talkin' 'bout bitches that we almost had**_  
_**I don't think I'm concious of making monsters**_  
_**Outta the women that I sponsor til it all goes bad**_  
_**But shit it's all good**_  
_**We threw a party, yeh we threw a party**_  
_**Bitches came over, yeh, we threw a party**_  
_**I was just calling cause they were just leaving**_  
_**Talk to me please, don't have much to believe in**_  
_**I need you right now, are you down to listen to me?**_  
_**Too many drinks have been given to me**_  
_**I got some women that's living off me**_  
_**Paid for their flights and hotels I'm ashamed**_  
_**Bet that you know them, I won't say no names**_  
_**After a while girl they all seem the same**_  
_**I've had sex four times this week, I'll explain**_  
_**Having a hard time adjusting to fame**_  
_**Sprite in that mixture, I've been talking crazy girl**_  
_**I'm lucky that you picked up**_  
_**Lucky that you stayed on**_  
_**I need someone to put this weight on**_

I finish trying not to cry I look over at Clare and she look disappointed why because she knew the song was about her she went over and hug Reese which right then and there broke my heart into a million pieces 'Wow Clare you know how hard it took me to write that and you treat me like straight up shit' I snap at her she turn to look at me 'I can't believe you would dare say that to me in front of everybody then snap at me for no reasons' she said raising her voice 'Dude just chill out don't you have a girlfriend over there' Reese said pointing to Julia I sigh 'Eli what's going on' she ask me 'Julia I love you really I do but I think I'm in love with somebody else' I said everybody gasp even the teacher 'Who' she snap at me I look over at Clare she gave me that 'Don't you dare look' I sigh 'Clare' I said bravely everybody gasp again even Clare 'I knew it I told you Clare he loves you' Reese said jumping up and down like run the lottery 'Eli I'm sorry but I can't and I don't think I'll ever' Clare said slowly I felt tears coming out my eyes 'ELIJAH JAMES GOLDSWORTHY YOU BROKE MY HEART' Julia scream I jump 'Baby I'm so- she cut me off 'You know what it doesn't even matter because I been sleeping with someone right here in this classroom while we were dating' she said causing me pain and hurt 'Who' I croak 'Reese' everybody gasp again 'Man I really should've brought popcorn' this random kid said 'Reese how could you' Clare says 'Babe it was only like two to three nights it didn't even mean nothing to me and besides she paid me' Reese said Clare shook her head 'I can't believe you it's only the 1st month in school and I'm already dealing with this bull shit' she scream Reese just stood there 'Look Clare I'm being honest here your nothing compare to Julia besides you got more ass than she does' he said Clare smack him in the face and walk off and I follow her 'Clare wait up' I say 'No Eli just go away' she says I sigh and do what she says I walk up to Reese and punch him in the face only to be punch right back and kick in the stomach so Reese and I both got 2 weeks of detention great day Clare's going to kill me and Julia good year were starting off


	8. Chapter 8

**(Clare POV)**

I was currently home crying my eyes out it sucks to know that your friend in love with you and that his girlfriend or should I know say ex-girlfriend hates your guts now or the fact that the guy I have a huge crush on cheated on your friends girlfriend aka ex anyways it's to confusing I'm sad my phone won't stop ringing and I feel terrible I won't move from my bed and I won't plan on doing so I grab my music book I started writing this song lyrics I heard on the radio by Kelly Clarkson called Because Of You while I was writing I thought of Reese I always thought he would like me or even love me but I was wrong he used me or so I felt like he did I got on my laptop search the song and started singing

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
_**I'm forced to fake**_  
_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**I watched you die**_  
_**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_  
_**I was so young**_  
_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_  
_**You never thought of anyone else**_  
_**You just saw your pain**_  
_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**_  
_**For the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you**_

I finished the song hearing a clap I turn around and it was Eli 'What the hell are you doing here' I ask him harshly he looked down 'You sound amazing' he said ignoring my question 'Eli' I said in a warning tone he sigh 'I'm sorry okay but damn Clare I can't control my feelings I can't help that I feel attracted towards you but I like you a lot more than I ever have' he says looking up at me 'Eli we can't' I say his eyes got dark 'CLARE I KNOW YOU LIKE ME TO, FUCK JULIA FUCK REESE I JUST WANT YOU AND ME TOGETHER' he screamed real loud thank God my parents where at a church meeting 'Eli I'm sorry but no I can't you embarrassed me in front of class and caused this huge mess' I explain to him he walk closer to me and I back up 'Clare I'm sorry but I was trying to explain to you that I like you and Reese seriously him you can do so much better' he said backing me up against the wall 'Eli you should stop now' I tell him getting a little scared of what he'll do next he smirk 'What if I don't want to' he said his hand stroke my cheek and I moved away a little he chuckled 'Eli' I say 'Hm' he replied I didn't say anything he lean in and kissed me he tried forcing his tounge in my mouth and I gave up I cupped his face and kissed him back deeply he grab my waist and lead me to the bed he was on top and he was kissing me everywhere he started going down kissing my neck and breast I was moaning but I stop him 'Eli' I say 'What' he response 'I don't want to have sex' I explain to him he nod's 'I understand no pressure' he says he gets off me and we both breath hard 'I'm sorry Clare I just-Your just- I giggle and he smirk 'You get it' he smiles 'But Eli what about Julia' I asked him his smile drop 'She's got Reese and any other guy she slept with' he says in disgust I nod and I sit next to him I lean over and kiss him he kiss me back 'I will never cause you any harm okay' I assured him he smiles with tears running down his face he kisses me more until I hear a bang 'Clare were home' my mother says 'Shit Eli you got to go' I say opening my window he gets up quickly he get out not before kissing me 'I'll see you at school tomorrow' he ask I nod he smirks and goes off my door opens and I quickly turn around 'Clare we brought back some food if you are hungry' I nod she smiles and walks off but turns around 'Also Clare do you know why there's a hearse outside our house' she ask I shrug my shoulders 'I have no idea' I lied she gets a confused look but walks away I breath out I heard my phone vibrate I get it and of course it was Reese

**Reese:We need to talk A.S.A.P**

**Clare:Not in the mood**

**Reese:Clare please I need to explain to you why I did it**

**Clare:When**

**Reese:Meet me at the park at 12**

**Clare:Tonight**

**Reese:Naw the morning yes tonight I'll meet you there**

**Clare:Fine see you later**

**Reese:Okay and Clare**

**Clare:Yes**

**Reese:Thank you**

**Clare:Yeah whatever**

I sigh and grab my jacket this should be interesting I thought as before locking my door and climbing out my window heading to the park.

**I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes it's 3:35 am here and I'm tired but I wrote this chapter because I felt bad for not updating sooner so I hope you guys enjoy I'm going to bed lol Night :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone I'm sorry for the late months due to this story I'm just gonna be honest here I don't like this story anymore but if you like it I will try my best to continue it's just hard because I have no computer I have a Kindle Fire and if you know how to work this with Kindle Fire PM ME A.S.A.P other than that enjoy this story and sorry if it's not enough lol I'm trying :)

Clare's (POV)

I reached the park and I saw Reese by the slide I walk over to him and sigh 'Hey' I said he looked over at me and smiled 'Hey baby I missed you' he said I step back 'Reese I honestly don't think we should ever be together anymore' I said lowly he stood up 'Why, Clare you know that with me and Julia it was a mistake and that I don't like her Clare I like you a lot okay your beautiful and smart got a nice ass voice and I like you so why can't we be together"? he asked I glared at him 'I like someone else now and he treats me a lot better than you'll ever do' I said walking off he grab my hands 'You and emo boy huh' he asked I looked down and sigh 'Reese I'm- he cut me off 'Wow Clare I expect so much better than you and the fact that you and Julia were becoming friends you're a whore' he said walking off I cried because nobody has ever called me that 'And by the way after you and emo boy found out about it me and Julia still smash and she awesome in bed more than you'll ever be' he said still walking off 'FUCK YOU' I yelled out he kept on walking I stayed at the park for a couple more minutes I can't believe this school year is starting off so bad where did it ever go so wrong.

(Next Morning) Eli's (POV)

I got up with a smile on my face I was so happy I sent Clare a text

**Eli: Morning beautiful need a ride this morning **

**Clare: Yeah sure I'll be ready by time you get here**

I was already on my way singing Tonight, Tonight I reached her house and beep my horn she came out she looked beautiful but she looked so sad she climb in the car 'Hey Clare' I said she looked and gave me a sad smiled 'Hi' she respond quietly 'Is everything alright' I asked her she sigh 'Eli do you think were moving a little too fast in this relationship' she asked being honest that question did hurt but she has a point 'I think so, why you ask' I asked her she sigh 'Eli I think you should go back to Julia' she said I glared at her 'Clare she broke my heart she cheated on me' I told her she looked away 'But Eli just forgive her she loves you honestly people make mistakes were all humans' she said I looked over 'So last night was a mistake' I asked her she sigh 'Yes, Eli I'm so- I angrily cut her off 'Just get out' I said 'Eli we can still be fri- 'GET OUT' I yelled she glared at me she got out and slam the door hard she walked off and I drove off …I finally reached the school and I saw Julia sitting there reading a book 'Hey Jules' I said quietly she didn't look up 'What do you want Eli shouldn't you be with your girlfriend Clare' she snarled I sigh 'It was a mistake okay I was just hurt about you and Reese' I said she sigh 'Eli I'm very sorry it happened I don't even talk to Reese anymore I missed you and I love you' she said I look at her 'I love you too' I smiled but I couldn't feel the chemistry between us anymore but I ignored it I sat next to her we talk and it's like nothing happened to us anymore 'Hey what about Clare' she asked 'I don't know' I said and with that I heard laughter and when I looked over it was Reese and Clare talking and laughing 'Well I guess they worked out good also' Julia smiled she grab my hand and drag us over there 'Hey guys' she smiled Reese and Clare look over and gave us a small wave 'Clare avoided my gaze 'So I was wondering Reese cut her off 'Sorry Julia but me and Clare have plans' he said he grab her hand and they walk off I was curious to what just happened I look over at Julia 'Are you okay' she nodded lightly but I could tell her feelings were hurt I hugged her and we walk off getting our day at school started.


	10. Chapter 10

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE I finally got my laptop thank God so whooooohooooo lol I'm sorry my chapter are getting short I'm getting writers block sorry but at least I got this laptop and I hope you all enjoyed your day

(Clare POV)

I slam his door and walk off I can't believe he would do that to me while I was thinking and not paying attention I feel and slid my hand on the sidewalk 'Shit' I said to myself 'Hey beautiful are you okay' asked a voice I'm to familiar with 'Leave me alone Reese' I say ignoring his existence he smirks and bends down right next to me 'No need to be hasty I was trying to help' he says grabbing my hands I pull back 'Why would you want to help a whore huh' I asked him he looked down 'Look Clare I'm sorry what I said to you I was upset and hurt that you would him over me, by the way why are you walking don't you ride with him to school? he asked me I sigh 'He got upset when I told him I just wanted to stay friends so he kicked me out' I said lowly avoiding his gaze 'Asshole' Reese mumbled, he reach into his bag and pulled out a first aid kit I looked at him curiously 'Don't ask' he says he puts the Band-Aid on me and helped me up 'Thanks' I say 'No problem' he replies back he wraps his arms around me and at this point I don't care I just need someone and I guess Reese was here for me but he kept trying to kiss me but I kept backing up 'Reese stop' I say he sighs 'I know you like me and I like you too so why can't we kiss' he asks 'Because you basically showed me you cannot trusted you spelt with another man girl' I explained to him Reese sighs 'Clare I'm sorry if I hurted you Julia wasn't even that good I was manly doing all the work' he says I giggled a little 'But I won't talk to her ever again' he says I thought for a moment 'We just need a break from them that's all' I say he nod's 'I couldn't agree more' he says

We finally reach the school and I was laughing hard to the story Reese told me then all of a sudden Julia came up to us 'Hey guys' 'she smiled we look over and gave her a small wave I avoided Eli graze 'So I was wondering Reese cut her off 'Sorry Julia but me and Clare have plans' he said he grab my hand and we walk off I looked over at him and smile and he wink at me and I blush and we got our day started

(MUSIC CLASS)

I walk into music class but Reese wasn't here yet so I set my things down and waited for him 'Hey Clare' I looked and it was Eli 'What do you want Eli' I say he sits next to me 'You been avoiding me all day we need to talk' he says 'Look I have nothing to say to so you need to distance yourself' I say his jaw tighten 'We need to talk Clare' he says I ignore him 'Hey Goth kid you're in my seat' says Reese him and Eli glare at each other 'My name is Eli not Goth kid' Eli says angrily 'I don't care what the hell your name is MOVE IT' Reese says a little louder Eli smirks and walks off bumping his shoulder Reese smiles and sits down next me and the teacher walks in 'Good Morning Class, today were going to be doing a special project and I'm picking partners this times

Eli/Clare

Reese/Julia

Adam/Alli

Drew/Katie

_blah blah blah..._

I looked at her shock then look over at Reese who look confused as to what just happened ...

TO BE CONTUINED :)


	11. Chapter 11

(Clare POV)

I slowly got my things and Reese did the same he got up and kissed my cheek "Don't worry it'll be over before you know it' he says I nod and walked over to Eli and waited for what the teacher had to finish saying 'Okay class were doing a musical, each one of you will continue and then I'll decided who gets who the reason I put you guys with partners because in this musical you'll need a partner, Clare and Eli you guys will have the main roll' she says I raise my hand 'Yes Clare' she says 'In this Musical does it contain a kiss scene' I shyly asked a few kids chuckled and she smiles 'Yes Clare' she responds I shook my head and stood up can't work with him' I say 'Clare if you don't you'll get a zero for this marking period and may have to repeat this class next year so I suggest you get it over with this month okay' she says I sigh and sit back down 'Now the good thing is Julia you can choose the theme for the musical and the class can bring songs or create their own songs anymore questions' she asks this kid raise his hands 'Very well off you go' she says the class got together and we decided 'How about High School Musical' Alli says I giggled 'Ew Alli no what are we' Julia asks her 'Uh High Schoolers' Alli says I snap my fingers 'What' Alli says 'How about we do High School musical with a little Glee mixed into and hip hop' I say the class nods in agreement 'But what about the choreograph' Julia ask I look at her 'Were at a music and arts school there are dance teachers everywhere throughout the school' I say Reese wraps his arms around me and I smiled at him 'I was thinking we could do Romeo and Juliet you know something classical' Julia says the class boo her 'How about we raise our hands, All in favor for high school musical raise your hands' Reese says we had a total of 17 hands 'All in favor for Romeo and Juliet' Julia and Eli raise their hands Reese smirks at me 'High School musical it is then' he says we all clap our hands 'Well fine then Clare, Alli since you choose you both are held responsible' she says glaring at me she grabs Eli hands and they move to the back of the class I shook my shoulders whatever then we got to work

(After Class)

'auditions are being held after school which will be in 20 minutes so please if you havent already but wish to sign up' I say I grab my things and feel hands go around my waits 'You know your sexy when you're in charge' a guy says I turn around and laugh when I see Reese 'Well thank you but I can't talk to you right now I have to get ready for auditions' I say he pouts but let's go 'Reese you should audition' I say he shrugs 'Can't I play guitar and only guitar' he says I sigh he chuckles and kisses my cheek 'I'll text you later okay' he says I nod and he leave I get my things I see Eli standing there I roll my eyes and kept walking he grabs my arms 'Clare we need to talk' he says 'Eli not know can't you see I'm busy' I say removing my hands and walking away from him I walk to the auditorium to meet Alli and Adam I smile 'You guys ready' I ask them Alli nods 'I can't wait to be like Simone' Adam says I giggled I look down and saw the first person on my list 'Okay Maya you may begin' I say a girl come out she looks young but she must have talents 'Hi I'll be singing Demi Lovato- Skyscraper' she says we nod and she begins

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_  
_I awaken and untangle you from me_  
_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_  
_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_  
_Watch you disappear yeah_  
_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_  
_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Ohh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

I write down my comments 'Very good Maya, may we please have a Zig come up' I say this kids who also looks young come up with a guitar 'Hey I'll be singing and playing "The A Team by Ed Sheeran" he gets his guitar and begins playing

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_  
_Tried to swim and stay afloat_  
_Dry house, wet clothes_  
_Loose change, bank notes_  
_Weary-eyed, dry throat_  
_Call girl, no phone_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_And they scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_  
_Or sells love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_

_And they say_  
_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since 18_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple of grams_  
_And we don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_  
_Fly, fly_  
_For angels to fly_  
_To fly, to fly_  
_Or angels to die_

Wow I'm almost quite jealous that I can't play like that this kid is good 'Thank you Zig very well may we please have Marisol come up' this girl who is about my age (finally) come up "I'll be singing "Best thing I never had by Beyoncé' she says we nod our heads and she begins

_What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),  
What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),  
I say what goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),  
What goes around comes back around..._

_There was a time_  
_I thought, that you did everything right,_  
_No lies, no wrong,_  
_Boy I must have been out of my mind,_  
_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_  
_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you!_

_Thank God you blew it,_  
_Thank God I dodged the bullet,_  
_I'm so over you_  
_So baby go lookin' out!_

_[Chorus]_  
_I wanted you bad,_  
_I'm so through with it,_  
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_  
_You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_  
_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_  
_Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now!_

She stop and we thank her I write down my comments 'Okay next up have Julia' I say trying not to be disgusted she walks up and has her guitar which I didn't even know she played "I'll also be playing a song by Beyoncé called "Broken hearted girl" Eli this is for you baby" she says I roll my eyes and she starts

_You're everything I thought you never were  
And nothing like I thought you could have been  
But still, you live inside of me, so tell me how is that?  
You're the only one I wish I could forget  
The only one I love to not forgive  
And though you break my heart, you're the only one  
And though there are times when I hate you  
'Cause I can't erase  
The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
And even now, while I hate you, it pains me to say  
I know I'll be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you, but let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

She stops and as soon as I write down her comments she begins playing again

_There's something that I feel I need to say  
But up til' now I've always been afraid that you would never come around  
And still I wanna put this out_

_You say you've got the most respect for me_  
_But, sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me_  
_And still, you're in my heart_  
_But you're the only one_  
_And yes, there are times when I hate you, but I don't complain_  
_'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away_  
_Oh, but now I don't hate you_  
_I'm happy to say_  
_That I will be there at the end of the day_

_I don't wanna be without you, babe_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without you, babe_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you, but let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be, ooh_  
_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me, yeah_  
_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free to spread my wings and fly away, away with you..._

_I don't wanna be without my baby_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby_  
_I don't wanna play that part_  
_I know that I love you, but let me just say_  
_I don't wanna love you in no kind of way, no no_  
_I don't want a broken heart_  
_I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_  
_Broken-hearted girl_  
_No, no, no broken-hearted girl_

_No broken-hearted girl_

We looked at her in shock she get's up and leaves the stage 'What was that about' Alli ask I shrug 'Oh well " we continued with this and there were some really good one and some just plain awful how did they even get into the school I grab my things and when I excited the school it was dark 'Shit' I mumbled I had to walk home since I missed the bus anyways I was walking when a car pulled besides me 'Clare' I looked over and it was Eli I sigh and begin to walk faster he gets out and runs after me 'Dammit Clare wait' he says 'What Eli why can't you just leave me alone' I ask him he sighs 'Because we both know why' he says I roll my eyes 'Clare don't give me any bullshit admit you like me too" he begs "No' I respond walking off 'At least let me give you a ride' he says 'I don't know last time that happened I got kicked out the car' I argued back he sighs and scratches his hair 'I'm sorry about what I did this morning it was rude and uncalled for' he apologizes I stood there 'Can we please go now the freaks come out at nights' he says beginning to sing I giggled and nod 'We got in the car and he begin driving it was a silent car I enjoyed it 'So Clare' Eli says breaking the silence 'Yes Eli' I respond 'Can we please continue where we left of from the night before' he ask me he pulled up to my house 'May be later got to go' I say grabbing my stuff heading out his car quickly and running into my house I sigh I walk up to my room and begin picking people for this stupid musical._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody I just wanted to say sorry I'm making my stories short lol it's 2:50 am here and I'm tired so here you guys go enjoy and hopefully my chapters and go back to being long after this

(Clare POV)

The next morning I hurried to school to talk to Alli once we got this list I post it to the wall and went on with my day

**High School Musical List**

**Maya-Staci**

**Zig-Jack**

**Julia- Meghan **

**Alli-Nia**

**Clare-Dani (Leading Role)**

**Tristan- Nick**

**Bianca , Staci, Yvette, and Marisol-Back up dancers**

**KC, Usher, Anthony, Imogen -Camera lights producer**

**Still in need for a person who can play Joshua , Michael, Ken , and Chris if any questions go to Alli , Adam, or Clare thank you and sorry to those who didn't make it maybe next time**

I saw Reese sitting down reading his book so I walk behind him and covered his eyes 'Guess who' I ask 'Hm Meghan Fox' he says joking around I laugh and sit next to him 'So how did the auditions go' he asked me I sigh 'Some were good and some where awful' I say he nods 'Reese' I say 'Hm' he responds 'We still need a guy who can play the leading role with me' I say to him he shook his head I smile and get up 'Fine I guess I'll have to find another guy to kiss me on stage perhaps Eli' I say he shoots right up 'No need for that now I'll audition okay' he says I smile and kiss his cheek 'Thank you so much' I say 'Yeah yay you owe me' he says rubbing my cheek and walking off I smile 'Hey Clare' I hear a voice say I look and it was Julia and Eli walking over to me just great 'Yes' I respond Julia speaks up 'I want to know why didn't I get the leading role' she ask me 'Coming from the girl who didn't want to do the play wants the lead role, yeah makes perfect sense and I leading the play because put me in charge if you have any further questions please ask her' I say glaring at her she rolls her eyes and walks off 'I will' she screams walking off I look at her and heard a cough 'Yes Eli' I say 'I saw that you needed more auditions and I wanted to know if there was room for me to join' he ask me I sigh 'Sure its during class I'll be in the auditorium' I say walking off he grabs my arms 'I want the lead role' he says huskily in my ear I didn't say anything so he continue 'I want to feel your lips on mines again so be ready I'll be ready for unlike Reese see you later babe' he says tapping my butt I jumped a little and he walks off I felt weird in a good way but confused I shook it off and went on with my day

(auditions Time)

I sat down and waited I came early since I was done with all my work I heard footsteps and heard humming the person was passing me and it was Eli he stop to look at me 'How is your day so far' he ask me I roll my eyes 'Your lucky I didn't tell on you for sexual harassment' I say he smirks at me and walks off Adam sit down 'What does he want' he asks me 'Nothing much' I say 'Hey since Alli has a test to finish is judging' he says I nod I heard footsteps I look and it was Reese I smile he walk past me and kissed my cheek I started blushing 'Reese please do good Eli is competing' I say 'he strokes my curls 'Babe don't worry I got this okay' I nod and he was gonna say something until someone interrupted us 'I'm ready to start now' Eli says looked at him and he winks at me 'Sure Reese please go backstage' says Reese growls a little I rub his hands 'Good luck' I say a lot so Eli can hear me say it to Reese he clench his jaw but calm his self ' I would be playing a song call Locked Out Of Heaven Bruno Mars he says ' ' I say 'Yes' she replies 'Are song allowed to have the word Sex in it' I ask her she thought for a moment 'Doesn't matter nobody here' she says I sigh 'Go on Eli' she says He smiles at me and begins playing his guitar

_One, two, one, two, three_

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line._  
_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh yeah yeah_  
_Oh yeah yeah yeah_  
_Ooh!_

I hate to admit it but he was good I love this song also I hope Reese can do better than him 'Wonderful Eli excellent job Reese can you come out' she says I smile and he comes out with his guitar , Does everybody play guitar except me 'I'll also be playing a song by Bruno Mars grenade ' he says he gives me a kiss from afar and I pretend to catch it

_Easy come, Easy go  
That's just how you live oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But ya never give_

_Should'a known_  
_You was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open,_  
_Why were they open? (Oh_  
_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash,_  
_You tossed it in the trash you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_'Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh,_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_  
_No, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "hey"_  
_When you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then_  
_Rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked_  
_Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_You'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me you're a liar_  
_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darlin' I'll still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_  
_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no_

I stood up clapping and Adam gave me a weird looks Reese chuckled 'Very good Reese very good' she says we did other people then it came down to who got the lead 'May I have Eli and Reese come up' she says they both walked up 'You both did very well' she says my heart was beating Adam just sat there not really caring 'The role leader will be...

LOL I'm sorry I had to comment which song you think is the best and whoever has the most is will be the Role Leader and kiss Clare at the play hmmmmm and once again sorry


	13. Chapter 13

(Clare POV)

"Eli" she says my face drops Eli face brightens I look over at Reese and he had an upset looks 'But Mrs.- she cuts me off 'No but's its finale Reese you can be Eli's understudy' she says walking off watch her and Eli hops off stage 'Can't wait for our kiss scene' he smirks at me 'Your sick don't you already have a girlfriend' I sneer at him but he only shrugs his shoulders 'You know I don't want her anymore' he says to me I walk away from him and walked towards Reese 'Hey' I say looking down he lifts my head 'Don't be sad it's just a kiss won't mean nothing won't it' he asks me I look up at him and smile 'Your right' I say I kissed his cheeks and grab his hands 'Clare were you going we got rehearsal' Eli calls out 'Sorry I already schedule dance rehearsal ' I say back I let go of Reese's hands and got ready to change for dance practice 'Clare I'm so excited' Alli squeals to me I smile back 'Clare don't you think you're adding to much' Julia asks me 'Julia if you don't like it then don't do it, but I'm not changing the play to something that's going to make people fall asleep' I say back to her Alli and I walk away from her and got ready for practice we stretch and started dancing during rehearsal it was the prom scene and Eli and I were slow dancing I kept looking over at Reese who was dancing with another girl I did feel jealousy but ignored it 'Clare' Eli says I ignore him and kept making faces at Reese and he does the same making me giggle Eli does in swift move and my back was now facing Reese I glare at him 'Finally now I got your full attention can we please talk' he says I kept glaring at him 'I'll start' he begins 'I honestly don't know why you won't talk to me but and I know that your pissed at me for touching you inappropriate but I only wanted to get your attention, look I know you don't like me but can we still be friends I miss us being friends okay I'm lonely Julia doesn't rarely have time for me anymore just please' he begs me I try not to look at him hardly but I can honestly tell he meant what he says I sigh 'Eli I don't know last time I tried working things out with you I was thrown out of the car by one of your little tempers and Julia doesn't seem to found of me yet so why should I forgive you' I ask him we kept dancing but only a little faster and Eli stepped closer to me 'Because I know you want to and I know that you missed me just as much as I miss you he says' I was going to say something but the teachers yelled 'SWITCH' I let go and found my way to a random guy I looked up and it was Adam I smiled 'Hey Clare' he says 'What's up' I respond he shrugs 'Dancing also I just want to say that this was a great idea I'm having so much fun' he says 'Me too' I respond 'SWITCH' 'Bye' I say I kept dancing to I once again found my way to another random guy I look up and it was Reese I smiled real big 'Hello beautiful' he says 'Hi' I respond he chuckled 'So what was Goth boy saying' he asks I could hint a jealously in his voice 'He wanted to be friends again he says he misses hanging out with me' I tell him I felt Reese hands tighten with my fingers 'Your not actually thinking about forgiven are you' he angrily tells me I really didn't notice his behavior and I shrug 'I was thinking we should talk more about it like at the Dot you and me and Eli should talk things out' I say Reese shrugs 'I don't know' he says 'Reese please' I say giving him a fake pout he looks at me and rolls his eyes 'Your lucky I like you ' he says I smile and kiss his cheek 'SWITCH' the teacher yell I wink at Reese and someone caught my hand and of course it was Eli 'Can you please not do that when I'm in the room' he asks me 'Do what' I reply back 'Do not kiss that douche on the cheek' he says ' I glare at him 'Would you perhaps I kiss him on the mouth' I say Eli clench his jaw 'I just wish you could pick me why can't we do like we did in your room that night' he smirks at me I couldn't help but blush at the thought 'Does Reese even know what we did that night' Eli keeps asking me 'Eli all we did was kiss nothing big' I respond back Eli smirks and leans in my ear 'Wouldn't we have gone further though' he asks me 'No we wouldn't' I said the music ended and I quickly walked away from Eli I grab my things and I felt hands on my waist I jump but it was Reese 'Hey you okay' he asks me I smiled and nod he looks at me more curiously 'You sure' he asks again 'I'm good' I say he smiles 'So are we going to eat with Eli or not' he asks me I looked over at Eli and he made a kissy face I looked back at Reese 'Can we just go alone like you and me' I ask him , his smiled got big ' I would love to' he says I smiled he grabs my hands and we head out

(AT THE DOT)

Reese and I sat down I was so happy I finally got alone time with him and I think he was graceful with that to 'Hi welcome to the Dot how can I start you off with' I looked up and it was Julia I tried not laughing but Reese beat me to it and started laughing at her 'Awwww Jules you look pretty neat with that goofy uniform on' he says I laughed out hard she sighs 'What do you want already' she asks impatiently 'I'll have a sweet tea' I say and 'I'll have a coke' Reese says she gives us a fake smile and walks off I looked over at Reese 'So what are we going to have to do about this play' I ask him he shrugs 'I don't want you kissing him that's all that's to it' Reese says I sigh 'I know Reese' I say looking down he lifts my head 'Let's not worry about that' he says I smile we ordered our food and we were having an awesome time 'Man I'm so full' I say Reese smiles 'I'll pay' he says 'Are you- he cuts me off 'Yes' he adds a few bucks and gives it to the waitress we grab our things and headed out 'Aye Clare are you okay walking home do you want me to walk with you' he asks me it was dark outside 'Its okay Reese I can manage' I assured him , he smiles and leans and kisses I was hoping would be my lips but of course he didn't he kissed my cheek 'See you tomorrow Clare' I wave him off and headed home I was listening to 'The Lumineers- Ho Hey' when a black car pulls up to me I looked and it was Eli 'Need a ride' he ask me I sigh and walk faster of course he rides up with me I kept walking until I saw a group of big guys I stop walking and Eli pulled up besides me I looked at him then at the guys the looked back at me and I was scared 'Clare get your ass in the car' he says I obeyed and get in the car he drives off and starts laughing I ignore him and look out the window he puts his hands on top of mines and I jerk my hands back I heard him sigh 'Clare why are you doing this' he asks me I didn't answer he pulls over and I looked over at him 'Eli take me home' I say he doesn't do anything I reached for my door but I heard a click button 'Shit' I mumbled 'I'll take you home when you talk to me' Eli say 'Fine speak' I say he grabs my hands 'I know I hurt you but Clare seeing you with Reese broke my heart I honestly love you so much I just wish you can take me back at least let us be friends' he says I nod my head 'Okay I'm sure that can be arrange but Eli please I need to get home so my parents won't freak out okay' I beg him, he starts the car and we headed to my house once I arrived there I grab my things but he stop me 'I just really want to say thank you Clare' he says I look at him and shrug 'Sure no problem' I say his face leans in and my face is frozen I can't move I can feel his breathing getting close and I close my eyes 'E-ELI' I try managing out his lips touch my cheek and pecks it making it way to my lips 'Hm' he says 'We can't you have a girlfriend' I say backing my head I heard a growl from him 'Just kiss me' he ordered me I shook my head 'You and Julia are together it wouldn't be fair to her and Reese- he slams the car making me jump 'I need you Clare, why Reese what does he have that I don't have' Eli asks me 'Eli he doesn't have a girlfriend' I say grabbing my things 'You said you wanted us to be friends that's what we are no kissing okay' I say but he didn't response he was so deep in thought 'Clare I have never felt this way about a girl then I ever had in my life I love you even if you won't be the same with me I love you and I need you' he says I see a tear roll down his face I sigh and wipe his tears 'Eli that's sweet and thoughtful and I'm sorry for being rude in the past weeks but I'm very busy with school and the play just wait till I'm done then maybe we can get back on track' I assured him I ruffled his hair and lean in kissing the corner of his mouth he squeezes my hand and I smile 'I'll see you tomorrow Eli okay' I ask him and he nods I wave him off and I go inside my house of course my parents were sleeping I smile that they were getting back on track and not fighting I did my homework, work more on the play, took a shower and headed to bed I felt my phone vibrate

**Eli: Hey Clare you might be sleep or reading this but goodnight I love you okay you don't have to reply I just want you to know I care for you a lot :) night beautiful**

I smile and went to sleep having a peaceful dream.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey I am terribly sorry I had Mid-Terms ugh then my mom double ugh I'm trying to get this hurry up and done with if you guys have any ideas fill free to tell me guys hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the reviews it means the world to me

(Clare POV)

I woke up the next morning happy as ever I took my shower and got dress I got a text and looked over at my phone

**Eli: Hey do you need a ride to school ;)**

**Clare: No thanks I'm walking with Reese you go take Julia to school and we'll meet you guys at the school**

**Eli: Whatever...**

Eli has started to irritate me these couple of days I don't understand why he can't just be happy with Julia and not bother me in my relationship I mean he's my best friend but he always want more. anyways I got ready for school I locked my door only being greeted by Reese 'Hey' he says with a big smile I smile back we were walking hand in hand when I saw a black car drive pass us and stop Reese and I kept walking we was passing the car I was hoping silently Eli wouldn't do anything but sadly I was wrong once again in fact he got out the car 'Clare you want me to give you a ride, are you tired from walking' he ask me I looked at him curiously 'Eli I only walk one street down from my house' I said obviously Reese held me hand tighter 'I know but I just want you to get to school on time who knows what jock head might do to you' he says talking about Reese 'Eli seriously now is not the time just keep going I can manage on my own' I say grabbing Reese hands and walking off 'HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU LIKE I DO' Eli shouts at me I shake my head walking off faster 'Are you alright' Reese ask me I nod my head 'Yes it's just I don't want his behavior to become a frequent thing it's driving me insane now' I said Reese nods and rubs my cheek then he walks me to school we hug then I head off to class while I was walking I saw Eli and Julia kissing and being honest I stood there confused I was both happy and angry but I shook it off I headed down the hall when a Eli stop me 'Hey Clare look I just want to say- 'Enough' I cut him off he looked at me curiously 'I am so sick and tired of this mood thing you have going on Eli, one day your happy with me the next day you act like your my boyfriend and you're not that either I don't understand what's up' I ask him I didn't mean to blow up but I needed to tell him and he didn't answer 'Well' I ask him and he just stood there motionless I shook my head 'Eli about this play I honestly don't know anymore okay I don't want to kiss you' he look down and sigh 'Clare look I know- I cut him off 'Save it Eli I'm done I'm going to Dawes and telling her to give my part up because I do not want to kiss you on stage' I say quickly walking off 'Clare seriously come on let me say something' he beg but I ignored him and headed straight to class.

(Rehearsal)

I changed into my outfit and walked into the room I saw and walked up to her 'Mrs. Dawes' I say she looks up and smile 'Clare yes sweetie how may I help you' she ask me I look down 'May I please change into a different role and not be the main cast' I ask her and she laughed 'Goodness no your amazing I have special people coming in to see you act you could get a free scholarship and you want to throw it all away, may I ask why you want this' she ask me 'I'm going to be honest I don't want to kiss Eli' I say 'But Clare it's just one small peck I don't see what harm that will cause' she says I look over to see Eli hugging Julia 'But he has a girlfriend and isn't it wrong to kiss another girl on stage while your girlfriend is looking at us may you please put Reese in instead of Eli' I beg her but she only shakes her head no 'Sorry Clare, Reese is Eli's understudy and it was up to Eli decision to kiss you and not his current girlfriend I'm sorry but we must get started' she says getting up I sigh and walk over to Eli we began our rehearsal

**Joshua( Eli)- My day is just awful I mean what can we do**

**Amber (Clare)- **I just stand their because I really don't feel like getting close to Eli 'Clare any time now' Mrs Dawes calls out I sigh and walk over to him and face him, his eyes are just marvelous their beautiful but I can't fall for them and I begin to sing

_**I know you've been hurt by someone else**_

_**I can tell by the way you carry yourself**_

_**If you let me, here's what I'll do**_

_**I'll take care of you**_

_**I've loved and I've lost**_

_**[Eli: Verse 1]**_

_**I've asked about you and they told me things**_

_**But my mind didn't change**_

_**And I still feel the same**_

_**What's a life with no fun? please don't be so ashamed**_

_**I've had mine, you've had yours we both know**_

_**We know, they don't get you like I will**_

_**My only wish is I die real**_

_**Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal**_

_**And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still**_

_**So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case**_

_**Big girls all get a little taste**_

_**Pushing me away so I give her space**_

_**Dealing with a heart that I didn't break**_

_**I'll be there for you, I will care for you**_

_**I keep thinking you just don't know**_

_**Trying to run from that, say you're done with that**_

_**On your face girl, it just don't show**_

_**When you're ready, just say you're ready**_

_**When all the baggage just ain't as heavy**_

_**And the party's over, just don't forget me**_

_**We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow**_

_**You won't ever have to worry,**_

_**You won't ever have to hide**_

_**You've seen all my mistakes**_

_**So look me in my eyes**_

he was standing close to me and this was the kiss scene I looked over at Reese and he made a 'Go ahead look' but I couldn't I ran out the room 'Sorry' I called out I ran into the bathroom

(Reese POV)

'What did you do to her' I yelled and Eli glared at me 'I didn't do nothing I was just doing what my role told me to do' he yell back I shook my head 'Clare hasn't always been acting like that you had to do something to make her run out like that' I yelled but he just look down 'Pathetic' I say running out into the hallway to find Clare. I waited out for her and she comes out with her eyes all puffy and red I went up and I hug her she cried into my chest 'Shhhh it's alright I'm here' I said to her, minutes pass and she was calm again she lifted her head and looked at me I wipe her eyes and smile at her 'Want to talk about it I ask her' she shakes her head 'No but I don't want to go back in their either' she says I nod and we just sit in the hallway in silence 'Reese' she says 'Yea' I reply back 'I just want to say thank you for being her with me' she says I smile and wrap my arms around her tighter 'No problem baby, no problem' I say I look at her and she looks back at me we both lean in...


End file.
